2000–01 Edmonton Oilers season
The 2000–01 Edmonton Oilers season was the Oilers' 22nd season in the NHL, and they were coming off a 32–26–16–8 record in 1999–2000, earning 88 points, their highest point total since 1989–90, and making the playoffs for the 5th straight season. The Oilers would lose to the Dallas Stars in 5 games in the 1st round. Off-season During the off-season, GM Glen Sather announced he was leaving the club to become the general manager of the New York Rangers. Sather had been the Oilers general manager since the 1980–81 season, and helped build the teams dynasty of the 1980s, when Edmonton won 5 Stanley Cups in 7 years. Edmonton would replace Sather with Kevin Lowe, who was the teams head coach in 1999–2000, and they would name former Oilers player Craig MacTavish as the head coach of the team. Regular season Early in the season, the Oilers would trade Bill Guerin to the Boston Bruins in exchange for Anson Carter, and the Bruins 1st and 2nd round draft picks in the 2001 Draft. Guerin had earned 22 points in 21 games with Edmonton at the time, however, Carter would fit in nicely with the Oilers, earning 42 points in 61 games. The highlight of the Oilers season was a 9 game winning streak in mid-February, which helped ensure the team make the playoffs for the 5th straight season. Edmonton would finish the year with 39 wins and 93 points, their highest totals since the 1987–88 season. They would finish in 6th spot in the Western Conference. Offensively, Doug Weight would lead the club with 90 points, as he scored 25 goals and added 65 assist. Ryan Smyth would score a team high 31 goals, and added 39 assists to finish the year with 70 points. Janne Niinimaa would lead the defense with 12 goals and 46 points, while fellow blueliner Tom Poti would also score 12 goals, and finish with 32 points. Georges Laraque led the Oilers in penalty mintues with 148. In goal, Tommy Salo would get the majority of action, winning a career high 36 games, along with a 2.46 GAA, and earning 8 shutouts. The Oilers would open the playoffs against the Dallas Stars, making it the 5th straight year that the 2 clubs would face each other, including the 3rd straight time in the 1st round. The teams would split the first 2 games in Dallas, and then split the 2 games in Edmonton, with both games in Edmonton being decided in overtime. Game 5 also went into overtime, with Dallas winning the game 4–3, and taking a 3–2 series lead. Game 6 would return to Edmonton, and the Stars would hold off the Oilers and win the game 3–1 and the series 4–2, eliminating the Oilers for the 4th straight season. Season standings Game log Playoffs Dallas Stars 4, Edmonton Oilers 2 Player stats Regular season ;Scoring leaders ;Goaltending Playoffs ;Scoring leaders ;Goaltending Transactions Trades Free agents | valign="top" | |} Draft picks Edmonton's draft picks at the 2000 NHL Entry Draft References *SHRP Sports *The Internet Hockey Database *National Hockey League Guide & Record Book 2007 ;Notes Category:Edmonton Oilers seasons Category:2000 in hockey Category:2001 in hockey